Ranger le passé
by Isil
Summary: Pansy range les affaires de Draco après sa fuite de Poudlard. Léger slash DracoThéo sous entendu.


**Titre:** Ranger le passé  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Couples: **Draco/Théodore, Draco/Pansy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Thème:** Photo  
**Disclaimer:** baille Ça commence à devenir lassant de répéter ça à chaque fois… Ils sont à JK Rowling, gnagnagna.  
**Notes éventuelles:** Ça frise le het ou à la limite le gen, mais il y a quand même un pairing slash en sous entendu. Donc peu de warnings nécessaires XD

* * *

Pansy regarda autour d'elle. Les affaires de Draco étaient encore là, éparpillées autour de son lit et dans sa malle, comme si leur propriétaire était juste descendu dans la salle commune, au lieu d'avoir disparu comme il l'avait fait. En elle se mêlaient la douleur, la colère et l'incompréhension. Il ne lui avait rien dit, s'était éloigné d'elle petit à petit jusqu'à s'évanouir dans la nature, une fois sa mission terminée.

Il était parti, et elle était seule, petite amie éplorée que tous regardaient avec haine, comme s'ils la condamnaient pour ce que lui avait fait. Elle ne le condamnait pas, pour sa part. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre la situation dans son ensemble, mais elle savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Son devoir. En cela, elle était fière.

Elle s'approcha presque timidement de la malle d'où dépassaient des vêtements, des parchemins et d'autres bouts de papiers. Elle s'agenouilla devant et l'ouvrit après avoir tendu l'oreille en direction de la porte. Personne ne semblait approcher, heureusement. Une fois ouverte, la malle dévoila son contenu hétéroclite.

Doucement, avec tendresse, elle sortit les vêtements froissés et les plia avec soin, les posant sur le côté pour les remettre en place une fois qu'elle aurait nettoyé toute la malle. Il avait été si peu attentif à lui-même, les derniers temps, mangeant peu, ne dormant pas beaucoup plus, ignorant ses besoins au profit de son devoir. L'ignorant elle. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, même pas dit s'il la contacterait ou si elle devait l'oublier…

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues rebondies quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait perdu il y a longtemps, déjà… Reniflant, elle se remit au travail, refermant les livres jetés négligemment là, repliant les parchemins et triant ce qui était important de ce qui ne l'était pas.

Entre deux pages racornies d'un livre d'Enchantements, elle trouva une photo qui lui arracha un sourire. Elle ne devait pas dater d'il y a bien longtemps, un an, tout au plus, et semblait avoir été prise dans le jardin du Manoir Malfoy, elle reconnaissait ces statues à l'arrière-plan. Mais c'était surtout les deux garçons assis côte à côte qui l'intéressaient. Draco avait un sourire insouciant sur le visage, la tête penchée sur le côté en une pose un peu rebelle, et Théodore levait une main délicate pour protéger ses yeux clairs du soleil, l'air serein.

Ils étaient peu nombreux à savoir que Draco et Théodore avaient été proches, ou en tout cas plus que le laissait penser leur attitude l'un envers l'autre à l'école. Ils avaient été placés dans le même parc à jouer dès qu'ils avaient été en âge de quitter leur landau, leurs parents respectifs ayant décidé qu'ils seraient amis. Ils l'avaient été, un temps, jusqu'à ce que Théodore grandisse trop vite et que Draco refuse de suivre le même chemin. Leurs personnalités pourtant complémentaires les avaient finalement éloignés, comme un fil que l'on étire trop jusqu'à ce qu'il casse…

Et pourtant cette photo avait l'air récente… Pansy l'examina un peu plus, passant distraitement ses doigts sur le visage relaxé de Draco, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils boudeurs de la part du personnage sur la photo. Elle eut un petit rire malheureux qui s'éteignit bientôt, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Ses doigts venaient de rencontrer un petit accroc, sur le bord de la photo. Elle se pencha et en l'observant de plus près, finit par apercevoir une trace de déchirure. En faisant courir ses doigts sur la photo, elle en déduisit qu'elle avait été déchirée, puis réparée soigneusement. Elle esquissa un sourire. C'était bien de Draco, de détruire pour regretter et vouloir réparer ensuite…

Elle posa avec précaution la photo sur un livre qu'elle avait déjà mis de côté, prévoyant de la garder dans l'espoir de la rendre à Draco un jour prochain. Quand il reviendrait. Parce qu'il reviendrait, évidemment, elle en était sûre.

Encore quelques vêtements à plier, et elle avait atteint le fond de la malle. Elle posa la pile d'habits par terre, et le souffle d'air déplaça la photo qui tomba paresseusement par terre, comme un de ces pliages de papiers que Draco affectionnait tant.

Elle se pencha pour la ramasser, sentant ses yeux la piquer de nouveau, et elle se figea. Sur l'envers de la photo étaient écrits quelques mots. Curieuse, elle les parcourut, notant distraitement que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Draco, et ils brisèrent le contrôle fragile qu'elle avait sur ses larmes.

"_Les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à payer les fautes de leurs parents.  
Puisse-tu te souvenir que c'est ce que nous étions à cette époque, ce que nous sommes encore aujourd'hui.  
Théodore._"

Elle serra la photo contre elle, l'écho des mots tracés élégamment résonnant en elle comme une absolution qui ne lui était pas destinée. Elle se rappela les regards lancés et les murmures avortés, et elle remercia intérieurement Théodore Nott d'avoir essayé. Même si cela avait été en vain.

Millicent frappa à la porte du dortoir, l'enjoignant de venir manger. Avec révérence, elle reposa la photo et se leva. Elle reviendrait plus tard pour finir de ranger. Elle quitta la pièce avec un regard en arrière, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste fier, refusant de donner au monde la satisfaction de la croire vaincue.

Quand Théodore entra quelques minutes plus tard, il marcha droit jusqu'à la photo, qu'il contempla une seconde avec un sourire amer avant de la mettre dans sa poche, dissimulant par là ce que Pansy n'avait pas pris le temps de voir: des doigts entrelacés et des regards tendres échangés par des enfants… Ce qu'ils étaient à l'époque…

FIN.


End file.
